


Will You Stay?

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arguing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka gets into and argument with Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Stay?

"God! What the hell!" She exclaimed at him. 

 

He didn't say anything he just stood there, it wasn't a question. He knew she was just mad and stressed out, she needed to vent off what she hides. 

 

"Your supost to be smart! Why would you do something so stupid!?" The purple haired girl gritted her teeth. As she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

 

So many things, one after another have been just a big pile on her. Her brother Ayato not giving a shit about anyone but himself, as he recklessly keeps ruining his own life. Hinami she's lost her mom and she hasn't been the same, Touka's been noticing the little girl becoming more isolated and quiet.

 

Nishiki still complaining about his position as a waiter at Anteiku, along with all other things like school and this guy hitting on Kimi. Yoshimura, Kaya and Koma having all these high expectations for the teenage girl now, they know that she wants to attend a college that has high standards. 

 

School having all these exams coming up, that will judge what college you go to. Basically your whole future, and she has been studying like crazy. She's even gotten Yoriko's help she's even been trying to make their friendship stronger, so when she leaves school she won't leave her best friend.

 

"Are you going to talk back or not!?" She spat at him a little harsher then she had intended, he flinted a little from how cold her question sounded.

 

"Well, Touka-chan you have been more stressed out so i thought.." The white haired mans voice drifted off, as he averted his eyes from her.

 

"You thought that if you quit your job at Anteiku, it would give me less stress..." She ended her sentence looking at him.

 

He was going to say yes, but actions speak louder then words, and he did quit his job.

 

"You really think, that you quitting your job would help me? That only makes it worst you idiot!" She stomped closer to him grabbing his shirt to yank him down to her level. "Where else are you going to go!? At least here we can assure no one knows your a ghoul! The only thing in the world that people care about!" 

 

He was surprised that she didn't see the upside to him quiting. "I was hoping now that i don't work at Anteiku thay i could help you here in your apar-"

 

"No! You don't get it! If people find out your a ghoul then investigators are going to trace you back here! To us at Anteiku!"

 

"I'm going to protect you, all of you-" He was interrupted by the younger one again.

 

"That's stupid! Why couldn't you just stay with us?" She asked him her voice tuning down just a bit. 

 

"I'm still here, i will protect you-" 

 

"No, stop saying that. How can someone who can't even protect himself, protect others?" She asked him arms crossed, voice monotone.

 

Is that what she really thought of him? That poor defenseless person she found in an alley? That was different he was confused, all he wants to do is help, that's why he quit. He knew whatever he said wouldn't change what she was currently feeling. Not now so he turned around and walked out the door.

 

Touka didn't even look up at him, she kept her head down she didn't need to see another person leave her. She walked over to her couch and curled up with a pillow, too much has happened.

 

Another loved one leaving her was something she did not want or need. But nothing could change that now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time writing a Touken fic so yeah, pretty rushed but angst hurts for this ship sometimes idk i can't write it. Especially for Kaneki cause he doesn't deserve it even when he's trying to make things better. Idk if i should write another chapter for this, might leave it like this but yep. Just wanted some Touken cause it's an otp of mine and it's weird how i have never written for them.


End file.
